


Let Me Fade - playlist

by Lilly_C



Series: Let Me Fade [3]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Playlist, Song Lyrics, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist for my canon divergent Taggart fic Let Me Fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overall

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to Dreamwidth on 19.3.2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspirations for the fic.

1\. _Let Me Fade by Kate Miller-Heidke_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/fgMaNzvRbNk))  
This heart/ Weary boulder/ So heavy and I wonder now/ Sorry/ I’m so sorry if I ever let you down/ I tried so hard to give you love/ I tried so hard to give you love/ I’m a stumbler/ I’m a seeker/ I’m a roller/ Just let me fade/ I’m a drinker/ I’m a wanderer/ I’m a loner/ Let me fade/ let me fade/ let me fade away

2\. _Uncharted by Sara Bareilles_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/MeO1OJGFTlg))  
Follow if you want I won’t just hang around/ Like you’ll show me where to go/ I’m already out of foolproof ideas so don’t ask me how/ To get started it’s all uncharted

3\. _The Fireball At The End Of Everything by Something For Kate_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/iYEHiPSeNuY))  
We’re marching home/ As long as you sit next to me/ We can burn/ I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth

4\. _No Ordinary Love by The Civil Wars_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/kkni3PGumYg))  
This is no ordinary love/ No ordinary love/ Oh when you came around you brightened/ You brightened every day/ With your sweet smile/ Oh didn’t I tell you/ All I got to give baby?/ I keep crying/ I keep trying/ Oh I keep trying/ Keep trying for you

5\. _I Want It All by the Wanted_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/BFwreU4lXh8))  
Just one look and I’ll subside/ When I’m with you my love can’t hide/ Take a chance/ Don’t run away/ With every breath I need to say/ I want it all or nothing at all/ To have you here


	2. Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters one to five.

6\. _Choices by Glasvegas_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/cGyClK7CtcQ))  
I still have choices/ I don’t wanna swim/ But my boat is capsizing/ I don’t wanna keep running/ But the ground is a fire still burning/ I don’t wanna lose/ But I have nothing left to gamble

7\. _In His Eyes by Natalie Bassingthwaighte_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/N28lrgl61uU))  
I’m sure it’s not easy facing the day/ I wish I could make you feel better/ It doesn’t seem fair and it doesn’t seem right/ But you’re not alone/ I’ll be right by your side/ I’m glad I could stay a while/ I’m glad I could make you smile

8\. _Departures (Blue Toowong Skies) by Bernard Fanning_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/2evvDooWUIg))  
May it sing of your beautiful truth/ Take your leave on the rising tide/ Travel slow enjoy the ride/ You’re right where you belong

9\. _Maybe You’re Right by Miley Cyrus_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/_pcOE651jak))  
But you’re not giving me anything/ “This what we are”/ Then I gotta move on/ You think this is everything/ But this is no book of love

10\. _Everything Must Change by Nina Simone_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/P9ycirYfmcY))  
Winter turns to spring/ A wounded heart will heal/ Oh but never much too soon/ No one and nothing goes unchanged/ The young become the old and mysteries do unfold/ For that’s the way of time/ No one and nothing stays unchanged


	3. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters six to ten.

11\. _Good To You by Marianas Trench featuring Jessica Lee_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/tEYdyPc8Mjo))  
Everyone’s around/ No words are coming out/ And I can’t find my breath/ Can we just say the rest with no sound

12\. _Double Rainbow by Katy Perry_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/ibl7owfLpjg))  
Secretly/ I hit lottery/ ‘Cause you’re brighter than all of Northern Lights/ You speak to me/ Even in my dreams/ Wouldn’t let you go for even the highest price

13\. _Small Things by The Audreys_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/hZ1gDecMst0))  
The treasured and the sacred things/ The lost and the forsaken things/ All these small things

14\. _Sometimes by Britney Spears_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/t0bPrt69rag))  
I don’t wanna be so shy/ Every time that I’m alone I wonder why/ Hope that you will wait for me/ You’ll see that you’re the only one for me

15\. _Tiny Light by Grace Potter & The Nocturnals_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/Ma9lzcUe2Zg))   
Give me love and only love and we will see it shining from above/ I see a tiny light like a flashbulb sparkle in the night/ I see a tiny light telling everyone to hold on tight


	4. Part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters eleven to fifteen.

16\. _Stranger by Lissie_ ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3d4l9OSbza8))  
A mild manner is a matter of taste/ I warned you that you were only wasting your time/ I asked nicely/ please/ get out of my face

17\. _song_ (YouTube)

18\. _song_ (YouTube)

19\. _song_ (YouTube)

20\. _song_ (YouTube)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The remaining songs are still to be finalised and added.

**Author's Note:**

> I aren't planning on uploading a zip with the M4A/MP3 files for downloading once the fic it accompanies is finished.


End file.
